


Creative Problem Solving

by torino10154



Series: December Gift Drabbles 2014 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2943131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Creative Problem Solving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/gifts).



A day after the full moon and the smell of certain foods made Remus decidedly nauseous. 

To his chagrin, a full English awaited him in the Great Hall.

Sure he must look green, Remus pushed his plate away. "I know it's a tradition but can we not have sausage for breakfast? Or rashers. Or anything fried."

"Perhaps if I add ginger to the Wolfsbane," Severus said, more to himself than Remus, clearly anticipating the research ahead. "Or licorice root...."

"Some porridge would be nice," Remus said aloud and a steaming bowl appeared before him. 

He sighed happily. Nice, boring porridge.

~*~

The improvements to the Wolfsbane did wonders for Remus's appetite. So much so that he found his trousers were a bit tight.

"You can't think mine will fit you any better," Severus said, watching as Remus struggled with the zip.

"The quality is finer on yours." Remus did the top button and exhaled. "The sizing charm works better."

"I have a better solution." 

"Oh?" 

Severus stood and unbuttoned the trousers again. "Physical activity. Exertion. _Pleasures_ of the flesh."

Remus gasped as Severus wrapped his fingers around Remus's cock. "Yes, I see what you mean."

Severus smirked. "I thought you might."


End file.
